foretold_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Know Your Stats
Basic Stats Strength * A character's Strength determines the effectiveness of their Physical-based attacks. * Strength is represent as S ''when written in a formula. * Out of combat, Strength is used to determine a character's athletic capabilities involving muscle-related task, such as lifting objects or hitting something. Willpower * A character's Willpower determines the effectiveness of their Magic-based attacks. * Willpower is represented as ''W ''when written in a formula. * Out of combat, Willpower is used to determine a character's ability to understand and use magical actions, such as casting a spell or recognizing magical artifacts. Agility * A character's Agility determines whether or not they're able to successful land and dodge incoming attacks. * Agility is represented as ''A ''when written in a formula. * Out of combat, Agility is used to determine a character's nimbleness and agility when performing certain actions, such as climbing and running. Constitution * A character's Constitution determines their Maximum Health value and grants certain Resistance Bonuses at certain intervals. * Constitution is represented as ''C ''when written in a formula. * Out of combat, Constitution is used to determine how much physical injury a character can withstand before needing to receive medicinal aid. Endurance * A character's Endurance determines their Maximum Stamina value and grants certain Resistance Bonuses at certain intervals. * Endurance is represented as ''E ''when written in a formula. * Out of combat, Endurance is used to determine how long a character is able to continue to perform actions as well as withstand certain weather conditions. Aura * A character's Aura determines their Maximum Mana value and grants certain Resistance Bonuses at certain intervals. * Aura is represented as ''U ''when written in a formula. * Out of combat, Aura is used to determine a character's magical presence and ability to sense others and spells when they are cast. Advanced Stats Battle Rating * A character's Battle Rating is a form of a Win/Loss Ratio. However, it is not shown as percentage, but rather as a collective number. * Battle Rating is represented as ''BR when written in a formula. * Your Base Battle Rating is simply the Battle Rating increases you get as Level-Up Rewards, listed here. * The formula for calculating Battle Rating is (Battles Won - Battles Lost) + Character Level + Base Battle Rating Essence * A character's Essence is purely for role-playing purposes. * Essence is a representation of how strong a character is based on their base stats, as well as their battle history. (NOTE: This means that things such as Weapons, Armor, Known Skills, Known Traits, etc. are NOT included when determining a character's Essence.) * The formula for calculating Essence is ((S + W + A) *'' (''C + E + U))'' + (''5 * BR) Sub-Stats Basic Strike Damage * Basic Strike Damage is the sub-stat that determines a character's damage when using Basic Strikes. Basic Strikes can be either Physical-based or Magical-based, but it cannot be both. * Basic Strike Damage multipliers can stack with other Damage Multipliers. Physical Damage * Physical Damage is the sub-stat that determines a character's damage when using Physical-based Attacks. * Physical Damage multipliers can stack with other Damage Multipliers. Magic Damage * Magic Damage is the sub-stat that determines a character's damage when using Magical-based Attacks. * Magic Damage multipliers can stack with other Damage Multipliers. Weapon Damage * Weapon Damage is the sub-stat that determines a character's damage when using Weapons. * Weapon Damage can be either Physical-based or Magical-based, or in rare instances both. * Weapon Damage multipliers can stack with other Damage Multipliers. Elemental Damage * Elemental Damage is the sub-stat that determines a character's damage when using an Elemental-based Attack. * Elemental Damage has several sub-types. These include Fire Damage, Ice Damage, Lightning Damage, Wind Damage, and Earth Damage. * Elemental Damage multipliers can stack with other Damage Multipliers. Non-Elemental Damage * Non-Elemental Damage is the sub-stat that determines a character's damage when using a Non-Elemental-based Attack. * Non-Elemental Damage has several sub-types. These include Combustion Damage, Gravity Damage, Light Damage, and Shadow Damage. * Non-Elemental Damage multipliers can stack with other Damage Multipliers. Health * Health is the sub-stat that determines a player's ability to receive damage without feinting. * Maximum Health is increased by 500 every time a point is put into a player's Constitution stat. Stamina * Stamina is the sub-stat that determines how many Physical Attacks a player is capable of attempting before needing to rest. * Maximum Stamina is increased by 10 every time a point is put into a player's Endurance stat. * Every time a player skips one of their turns, they regain 10% of their Maximum Stamina. Mana * Mana is the sub-stat that determines how many Magical Attacks a player is capable of attempting before needing to rest. * Maximum Mana is increased by 100 every time a point is put into a player's Aura stat. * Every time a player skips on of their turns, they regain 10% of their Maximum Mana. Status Effects Bleed * Deals damage equal to a % of the user's Maximum Health at the start of every turn until the end of the duration. Burn * Deals a flat amount of damage to the afflicted target at the start of every turn until the end of the duration. * Burns count as Elemental Fire Damage. Freeze * Afflicted target has their Strength reduced by a % of their total Strength stat for the specified duration. Paralysis * Afflicted target has their Attack Count reduced by 1 for the specified duration. Grounded * Afflicted target has their Agility reduced by a % of their total Agility stat for the specified duration. Silenced * Afflicted target cannot use any Spells or Abilities for the duration of the specified duration. Category:Information